


Castle Game Night

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Board Games, Card Games, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Flexibility, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk decides to invite Lotor to hang out with him, Pidge, and Lance. And on a very special night too, to say the very least.Oneshot/drabble





	Castle Game Night

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge had started a tradition. Coran himself was gathering up the others, being Allura and Shiro if they weren't too busy, while the other three were setting stuff up. All of a sudden they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

"What are you doing?" Lotor asked, sounding a bit hesitant. 

Hunk however, being the sweetheart he was, just beamed. "Castle game night! Wanna join?"

"I'm not sure," Lotor admitted, stroking his chin thoughtfully like this was some huge decision. "How does this game work?"

"It's easy." Pidge deadpanned suddenly, pushing their glasses up their nose a little bit more, and somehow managing to sound bored and maybe just a little bit excited at the same time. "It's Twister, you just do what the spinner says and try not to fall down while weaving yourself in between the other players on the mat."

Finally, Lotor smiled. And then he cracked his knuckles. 

"A test of flexibility and endurance. Count me in."

"...does...does anyone else feel really uncomfortable about this?" Lance muttered after a pause. 

And from how seriously Lotor was taking all of this? Maybe he really should've been a little worried. 

 


End file.
